Advances in wearable technology have benefitted all sectors of the marketplace, but appear to have the most impact on consumers who utilize a wearable device in pursuit of an activity. Entertainment activities have increasingly been a larger part of mobile device use due to gaming and the ability for users to connect over the internet for purposes of competition. The most frequent use of wearable devices related to recreation has been in the arena of video gaming where developers have created games pertaining to sporting events such as football and golf.
Mobile devices, such as tablets, iPads, internet capable watches, and other handheld mobile devices, provide functionality and access to technology to users as they move about in their daily lives by providing information about sports, news, or retail products. Consumers depend heavily upon smart phones and other mobile devices to keep track of personal data, communicate with colleagues, and for shopping. Traditionally, young adults have primarily used mobile devices for texting, downloading apps for entertainment, and locating the hottest spot for socializing. Since the introduction of mobile devices the growing trend has been toward networking and entertainment. With the advent of wearable devices such as the fitbit, wearable heart monitors, and other wearable devices coupled with software to provide consumers with the ability to record and analyze parameters associated with an activity, such as an entertainment activity, ease of use has become a major factor in the adoption of such devices in combination with analytic software for use with such devices.